Behind the mask
by MayaCyko
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, known as END. What if he already know from the start that he is END and hide his true self by wearing a fake personality or a fake mask and was in love with an Ice mage but suddenly broken when he learn that he dated Juvia. Will his hard mask fade and reveal his true self or he will try his beast to accept it and finish what's important to him?
1. Chapter 1

**Um...sorry guys if I didn't updating the other stories since I lost my touch to it but 'His Cruel Goal will keep on going. Hehehe...sorry about that... ~T_T~**

 ***Natsu's POV** *

I woke up in the middle of the forest just like what my brother told me. I stood up and look around and saw many trees but landed to a huge scaly looking lizard, it must be a dragon.

I walked up to the humongous lizard and poke him with a stick pretending to be a child that was lost in the forest. The over grown lizard open his right eye a little and rose. He looked down and saw me, smiling. " _ **Child, go away now.**_ " Over grown dragon said. "Nope! Who are you? What kind of gender are you? Boy or girl?" I asked the over grown lizard. " _ **Child, do you not fear me? For I'm a real dragon, fire dragon to be exact.**_ " over grown lizard said... what? I like calling him that.

"I don't fear you! I'm happy with you!" I said while jumping like an idiot. " _ ***SIGH* Your parents, where are they?"**_ over grown lizard asked me. I pretend to go sad and force a tear to let out. "I-i don't have one nor a family..." I said but wasn't true. " _ **Sorry for that, how about come with me. I'll teach you my magic and take care of you"**_ over grown lizard said. I looked at him with a smile, a huge smile on my face and hugged him on his paw - I mean claw.

 _ **"But first, what's your name child?"**_ over grown lizard asked me. "My name is Natsu Dragneel, you are?" " _ **Igneel, king of fire dragons. Hop on my back Natsu, we shall return back to our home**_." the over grown lizard, now named Igneel said to me and I followed his orders and hop on his back then we flew. I pretend to be scared of coarse.

Wind blew past through me and fresh air smell. I love it. I wish my brother was here with me but...he's not here so I must be strong.

When we got to our destination, I got down from his back and looked at the huge cave. So dark but has few torches so it can see through it. " _ **We will start our training tomorrow, get some sleep Natsu**_." Igneel said and I nod and slept at the ground of the cold cave, actually, I'm freezing here! I shivered more and more then I curled myself, It is not a lie! " _ **Oh right I forgot, come here beside me. It's freezing here I know."**_ Igneel said but I ignored it and immediately went beside him and slept beside him while his huge wings covered me and kept me warm. " _ **Goodnight Natsu**_..." " 'night Igneel.." I said and drop off to my sleep.

 ***Next Day***

 _ **"WAKE UP**_!" "5 more minutes.." I said and rolled. I heard a sigh from Igneel suddenly told me that the kids don't want so cause they can die for 5–6 days I think but I'm not like that since I'm immortal. " _ **You won't eat any food till dinner ~"**_ Igneel said while I play along what humans usually do when they got what they don't like the most. "I'M UP!" I yelled then I heard Igneel laughed.

"Can we just eat breakfast?" I asked and pouted. " _**After breakfast we will start our training, but first, let's go hunting.**_ " Igneel said and I groaned. I of coarse already experienced to hunt but not with a dragon, it's not fair! They usually got the most and delicious one!

"Sure, hunting sound fun" I sarcastically said and Igneel sighed. " _ **Fine, I will catch a food for us just when we are done eating, I'll teach you so much that your little brain of yours might explode"**_ Igneel said and flew off. I rolled my eyes and waited for him to come back.

few minutes has passed and Igneel came back with a deer, 5 or 6 I think. Igneel mostly burned them all but cooked perfectly and eat while I just poke on it. " _ **Come on Natsu, it's not burned."**_ "But how can I eat it?" _**"Use your sharp teeth**_." Igneel said and I sighed and dig in to the stupid huge deer.

When we are done eating, Igneel drag me out of the cave and start with learning. " _ **First, do you know how to read?**_ " Igneel asked and I shook my head, a lie of coarse."* _ **SIGH* Write?"**_ I shook my head again and was lie once again. _**"I guess I have to teach you about that before we start training."**_ Igneel said and I used my stupid goofy smile at him and he just rolled his eyes. " _ **Let's start now..."**_ He said and I happily jumped like a child again.

 ***5 hours of teaching both read and write***

A hellish 5 hours was done since I, my writing, Igneel said was bad but it isn't! " _ **Now that we are done with that, let's start by explaining to you about my magic that I will teach you**_." Igneel said and I literally almost faint, ALMOST. I nod showing I got a thick mark on my head. " _**What I will teaching you Natsu is Dragon Slayer magic. Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Lost Magic which allows its users to transform their physical bodies into a Dragon. As a result, the user can transform their body with features of their respective element, utilizing both offensive and defensive styles. A Dragon Slayer is immune to the effects of their own element, and can consume external sources of their element to replenish their strength. However, a Dragon Slayer cannot consume the element that they produce themselves, and elements must be consumed through the mouth. It is known that certain Dragon Slayers have been able to consume elements other than their own, allowing them to combine both elements into one inside their bodies and use them to increase their abilities. Dragon Slayer Magic is the only way to kill, or even hurt dragons, who are shown to be mostly unaffected by other forms of Magic. And you can hurt me by that magic"**_ Igneel said and I let him continue cause I already know what magic is he going to teach me.

 _ **" There are only two ways one can learn Dragon Slayer Magic. The first way is one must be taught by an actual Dragon. The ones who learned their Dragon Slayer Magic through this method are referred to as First Generation Dragon Slayers. The second way is one must have Dragon lacrima implanted into their body. The ones who learned their Dragon Slayer Magic through this method are referred to as Second Generation Dragon Slayers. There is also another way which is a combination of the above two methods: ones who both learned their Dragon Slayer Magic by receiving the teachings of a Dragon and also having Lacrima implanted into their body. The ones who learned how perform Dragon Slayer Magic by utilizing both methods are referred to as Third Generation Dragon Slayers."**_ Igneel explained and I nodded again and let him continue his long long explanation.

" _ **Dragon Force is the final, ultimate state that a Dragon Slayer can attain. When one enters Dragon Force, their skin becomes scaly like an actual Dragon's. The exception to this conceived notion are the Third Generation Dragon Slayers, who have scale-esque designs instead of having Dragon scales appear on their bodies. The exact conditions required for a First Generation Dragon Slayer to achieve Dragon Force are currently unknown. Third Generation Dragon Slayers, however, can enter Dragon Force of their own free will. Though with training, First Generation Dragon Slayers can achieve this feat as well**_." He said again and I nod again and let him continue again...

" _ **But, a dragon slayer can turn into a dragon too if they used so much power or too much power inside their bodies or maybe if they killed many dragons and bathed on their blood. Which was one dragon slayer really turn into dragon because of that**_." Igneel said and I just nod my head again. " _ **Are you really listening?"**_ "Yes" I said in a bored tone. Igneel sighed and told me get back to the cave " _ **We will just start our REAL training tomorrow, don't slack off okay**_?" he said and asked and I smiled at him.

That dragon slayer that turn into dragon, I know him already since he feared me.

 ***Next Day***

I woke up energetic today and looked beside me that Igneel was gone once again. I looked around the cave and saw the deer, once again, burned. I sighed and just ate it. When I'm done, I saw Igneel now was waiting for me outside.

 _ **"Morning Natsu**_ " Igneel greeted me "Morning too Igneel" I greeted back. " _ **Now let's start by me explaining once again about fire dragon slayer magic, is that okay with you?"**_ Igneel asked and wanted to punch him hard on the gut but can't. I nod my head and cursed inside my head about that over grown lizard.

 _ **"Okay .A Fire Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of dragon slayer magic –**_ " "Yeah I know that so can you get to the point?" I said and cut him off. " _ **Just listen to me first**_ " he said and let him continue" _**As I was saying a Fire Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of dragon slayer magic that grants the user various characteristics typical of a Fire Dragon: lungs capable of spewing flames, scales that grant protection against fire, and nails covered in flames. Consequently, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic allows the user to produce and control fire from any part of their body, which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense. The generated flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency. Such fire seems to have a "blunt" effect to it, seemingly causing bludgeoning damage alongside burning. Flames produced by this type of Magic provide much more heat than standard flames. The user's body temperature is capable of melting iron, burning off poison and stigmatas. The users flame are directly connected to their feelings, meaning the more emotional they get, the warmer their flame will become; this effect is referred to as "Flames of Emotion".**_ " He said his boring explanation again and I my routine, nod again.

" **_In addition, the user can consume external sources of fire to restore their body to a healthy state and regain their reserves of strength, something that also makes them immune to most types of fire, due to their capability of nullifying fire-based attacks by sucking them in and eating them; the consumed fire also seems to possess a different "taste" according to its "quality". However, the user can't eat their own flames, or things set on fire by them, to reinvigorate themselves. While classes of flames that are "higher" in rank to those produced by this type of Magic can't be eaten directly and will therefore damage the user, momentarily self-nullifying all of the user's Magic Power will grant them enough room to consume and even use such flames."_** Igneel said and finally started our training.

" _ **Okay first, we will start with Karyū no Tekken (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)**_ " Igneel said while explaining again...Uh... " _ **The user needs to engulfs their fist in flames and then punches their opponent, causing, aside from sheer blunt damage, damage from the flames as well. This attack can also be performed with both hands at once or one hand."**_ Igneel said then lit his arm on fire then said " _ **Karyū no Tekken!**_ " then punched the mountain and it was flew away. He then looked at me. "How am I supposed to do that if I do not know how to make a fire on my palm too?!" I exclaimed at him. " _ **Good point, then let's start by punching that big rock until you broke it in half."**_ Igneel said while pointing to that huge rock. I walked over to it and punch it and it was half in instant...woah...

 _ **"Good, start running 10 times!"**_ he said and I did, faster than the lighting but fell since I got tired running. " _ **Good Natsu, and now start with**_ –" and all the way just to make a fire on my palm.

 ***After that~***

FINALLY! I have made a fire in my palm and Igneel gave me the most hard time! I yelled ' _Karyū no Tekken'_ then the rock went flew. " _ **Very good Natsu, next is Karyū no Yokugeki (Fire Dragon's Wing attack)"**_ Igneel said and jumped then said " ** _The user rushes forward against two opponents. While doing so, the user produces a large stream of fire from each of their arms, which, when it comes in contact with the foes, burns them and at the same time sends them flying away behind them due to the blunt force of the produced fire. Such flames take the rough form of a pair of Dragon's wings, thus the name of the attack_**!" Igneel yelled and then used the spell.

When he was done he was back down to the ground again then looked at me.

I jumped like what he did and said " _Karyū no Yokugeki_!" I yelled then burn the trees, well half of them. **_"Good, very good Natsu. We shall continue the other spells tomorrow_** **."** Igneel said and I nod then fainted. All I know now that Igneel carried me back to the cave and slept beside me. So warm~ Wait...WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?

 **Again sorry if I didn't update the other stories of mine. Please leave some reviews~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the Chapter 2 of 'Behind The Mask'. Hope ya enjoy it~**

 **Natsu's POV**

Stupid training started again and Igneel's explanation gives me a headache! " ** _Now, since you learn both spells in the same day, let's see if you can do Karyū no Kagizume (Fire Dragon's Claw_** )" Igneel said and flamed his paws? I just call it a hand. Then said " _Karyū no Kagizume!"_ then the rock crack into pieces. Igneel looked impressed to himself. " **_The user ignites their feet with flames and proceeds to assault the opponent with a powerful fire-enhanced kick, with the flames greatly augmenting the power of said kick. They can also create flames from the feet, greatly enhancing speed and allowing the user to jet-propel in any direction they desire. This makes it easier for the user to get close to opponents that they wish to engage in close combat. The user can also combine the jet-propulsion capabilities of this spell for use with other techniques."_** Igneel explained.

I ignite my feet with flames used it on a huge rock, it broke into many pieces. " _ **Good, your getting good at this. The next one is Karyū no Hōkō (Fire Dragon's Roar)"**_ Igneel said and suddenly, a huge wave of fire was on his mouth then throw it to the forest and said the spell. " **_The user first inhales, gathering fire in their mouth, and then releases such fire in the direction of their opponent, creating a large, exploding fireball which damages and burns the opponent. This spell can be performed two ways: the first, and more "complicated" way involves the user putting their hands before their mouth, in a pose resembling that of a trumpeter, before releasing the fire, prompting it to be expelled between their fingers. The flames produced by this version start out as a very thin stream, enough to be fit between the user's fingers, before suddenly enlarging to strike the opponent. The other simpler, and seemingly faster way, simply has the user quickly gathers flames in their mouth and then releases them, with no seeming stance required, producing a much larger burst of fire."_** Igneel explained to me while I was hardly inhaling or gathering the fire to my mouth.

Finally I shouted the spell and throw it to the rock. " _ **That's strong Natsu. Next one is Karyū no Saiga (Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang)"**_ Igneel said...

 ** _" The user must ignites one of their hands and then swings it in an arc, striking the target with their fingertips, leaving a flurry of flames in their wake_**." Igneel explained to me and just made a crack on the ground that I have to hold myself, even tho I am stronger than him, I don't get used to my curse magic so I need to learn lost magic or any magic just to cover my curse. I have done what Igneel said and looked at him with my goofy smile.

 ** _"You have done three times in one day Natsu, would you like to rest?"_** Igneel asked me with a hint of a worried tone in his voice. "No I'm fine. What's next?" I asked while a fake excitement on my eyes, well actually I'm pretty bored. " ** _Okay, the next one is Karyū no Kenkaku (Fire Dragon's Sword Horn)_** " Igneel said and now explaining. **_" The user engulfs their entire body in flames and then propels themselves against the opponent at high speed, hitting them with a powerful headbutt. The user then proceeds to send the enemy flying up in the air with a pillar of fire produced from their body."_** he explained to me and lit his entire body on fire, he flew up and flew to the huge mountain and was destroyed...how the hell am I going to do that?!.

 _ **"Your turn Natsu"**_ Igneel said. I gulped and concentrate to my magic. When my body finally was covered in fire, I attack the mountain in hih speed and broke it. Oops...

 _ **"Good, next is Karyū no Enchū (Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow)"**_ Igneel said and punch the ground with a flame back on the elbow. " ** _The user creates intense, bursting flames from their elbow, boosting the striking power of the corresponding bare punch, which they then use to strike the target, href who is then sent flying several meters away from the user."_** Igneel said more like a boring explanation to me.

I do what he do and the ground crack a little. "Oops..." I said or more like whisper and heard a chuckle from Igneel. I glared at him. _**"Well, that's it for today, tomorrow we will go adventure!"**_ Igneel said and happily cheer but suddenly stop cause Igneel is hiding some other power. "Igneel, I know you're hiding something, teach me" I said with a serious tone and face. He shook his head and I feel a little...you know...not being trusted. _**"Sorry Natsu, that's for an advance level only. You can't handle it for a child like you**_ " he said to me. I lower my head and my bangs covering it forming a shadow. "If you just knew..." _"_ _ **What do you mean if I only knew**_ _?"_ Igneel asked and I forced a smile on my face. "Nanimo, tada nani mo shimasen" (Nothing, just nothing) I said and walk out of the cave feeling my heart just broke a little.

 ***Time Skip***

 **July 7 ×777**

I woke up from my slumber and look beside me that Igneel was gone, maybe he got out for our food. I waited him...I think 3 hours to be exact and he didn't yet come back. I started to get worried about him. I suddenly found a letter behind the rock where I always used to sit when I'm depressed. I opened it and read it:

 _'Dear Natsu_

 _Awake? Good, I have something to tell you and this is very very important so don't stop till the end of this letter. I first didn't know when is your birthday so I made you a scarf that will protect you no matter what and it is made out of my scales. First thing I need to say is I love you Natsu, you are a nice kid even tho you are sometimes stubborn. I didn't even got to tell you in personal that what I feel about you cause I feel you are still angry at me ever since the day I didn't want you to learn that advance but I think now you can._

 _Second thing I need to say is join a guild, it's your choice what guild you wanna be in. I think you should join a guild that is treating you a family and never betraying each other. I don't want you to be a heart broken Natsu._

 _The third I wanna say Natsu is...I'm sorry if I left you not even saying good bye in personal but don't worry, I'm not that far from you. I will be always inside your flaming heart till the end don't forget that and the advance spell that you want to learn is at the cave with your bags ready. Be careful Natsu and remember I always be in your heart no matter what happen._

 _Your foster father,_

 _Igneel'_

it said. I suddenly felt a tear run down to my cheek. Tears? more and more come out from my eyes. I wonder, what am I crying about? Is it because the letter. Well true Igneel never told me that he love me in personal but he told me in letter but still...why am I crying? I suddenly fell down to my knees and brought my hands to my eyes. Igneel...my foster father left me alone in this dangerous forest. Is this what humans called...Heart broken? I take it as a yes huh.

I grab the the scarf that was beside the letter is and went inside the cave, what he said is true. He already packed my things and a book. I smile out of nowhere ad just grab my bags then wrap the scarf around my neck. Guild? I know I heard that there are mages that are powerful but strict to their members. Well I suddenly remembered what guild is Igneel talking about. I silently laugh and said something out of nowhere. "Why are you suggesting me to that place Igneel, what you said is true but that's my brother's enemy. Oh well, better be happy that I can live somewhere for a while" I whispered and travel to that place.

I suddenly felt tired and slump at the tree. I saw a small house or more like cottage and I wonder if someone is living there. I shrug it off and let my eyes fell asleep but didn't since a loud voice shouted at me. "Hey brat! What are you doing here and get out of my territory!" I looked at the same color of hair of mine and looks old and was wearing a dark green blouse with a tie around the collar, paired with a long matching skirt and simple shoes. Over this, she sports a crimson-colored cape, with a wide collar decorated by massive Dragon hot- decorations protruding outwards, and edges adorned by white, arch-like motifs. "Is it wrong for me to enter your territory?" I asked a hint of seriousness on my voice. "No, it is not. I meant– IT IS BRAT! What's your name?" she asked me with a smile on her face...weirdo.

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. You?" "Porlyusica" she replied to me. Her mood change. "What brought you here?" she asked me kindly. "Rest for a while after that heading to the unknown guild I just randomly heard" I said and ready to fall back to sleep but that Porlyusica hag was still disturbing me! "You know child, I can sense a very strong and dark presence around you. Are you a dark wizard?" she asked me. Tch, so what if am I. "No I'm not. Well nice to talk to you Porlyusica but I need to rest from my long trip" I said hoping she won't bother me anymore but didn't. "How about eat with me at a place called Magnolia" She said and a just a little, **LITTLE** brighten up and nod to her request and thanked her.

When we got to a restaurant, we ordered not too much food and we chat peacefully while I realize the other people were avoiding us. "Ne Porlyusica, why is the people around us looks so scared?" I asked her and she sighed. "Humans can be a scaredy cat too you know..." she murmured but I can hear it. I wrote something on a paper that is inside my bag and gave it to her. Her eyes widen ad looked at me. Wanna know what I wrote? Sure here it is:

 _'I am no ordinary human, I may be a wizard but not that kind of wizard you expected. I am not human at all, well half and the other half demon. Do not tell anyone about this or you will regret the day you just met me'_

I smiled at her and she nod...to be surprising to me. "Well, I knew from the start since you don't have the same presence to that humans." she told me and I got up from my chair.

"Where you going?" "Wondering around if there is a guild I could join" I said and grab all of my stuff, leaving until Porlyusica pulled my hand back. "Fairy Tail, go to that place" she said and hugged me then left. I smiled but fade immediately since I remember that no one is looking at me, just ignoring me.

I went to the place where she told me and look at it. It was huge and all and made out of wood I think. "Well hey kid" I presume he the master so I looked at him, old and shorter than me and wearing a Wizard Saint coat. Wizard Saint huh? "Um...hey, are you the master of this guild?" I asked and he nod. "Why do you ask?" "I-i was hoping to join your guild since my father asked me and left me without a word but a letter.." I said sadly. "Hey don't worry! You can join my guild to find your father though!" he said and I started to form, a mask that is thick. "Thanks gramps!" I said childishly. "Gramps?" "Yeah since you are old" "I am not that old!" "Whatever" I said. "So what's your name brat?" "Natsu Dragneel" I replied. "Welcome to your new home Natsu!" he said and we looked at the giant building in front of us. Maybe this isn't a bad idea for making a mask.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating, I am not feeling well if you know so hope you enjoy reading my story~**

 **Natsu's POV**

When gramps opened the wooden big door, I was greeted by a table flying pass to me. I immediately dodged it and hid behind gramps, pretend to be scared. "STOP THE FIGHT!" gramps yelled and turn into a huge form. All of them stop and looked at him feeling fear to him. "CAN YOU STOP FIGHTING JUST FOR A MINUTE! THIS IS WHY I HAVE SO MANY PROBLEMS WITH YOU BRATS! IT'S ABOUT THE DAMAGES YOU ALWAYS GIVE ME!" gramps yelled. All of them look down in shame. I heard gramps sighed and shrunk to his normal form. "Brighten up, raise your heads children. Just don't do any damages and greet our new member" gramps said and step away to see me.

All of them went suddenly to me asking so many questions... "Let him talk!" a scarlet hair girl with an armor perhaps that's she was wearing, yelled and everyone moved out to see me. "Sorry about those guys, what's your name by the way?" She asked and offered me a hand since I fell on my but. I took the offer and replied to her question. "Natsu Dragneel, who are you?" I asked politely. "Erza Scarlet, nice to meet you Natsu. Let's introduce you to everyone!" Erza said happily and I happily followed her.

 ***6 hours later***

I was finally done being introduce to all, I meant it, ALL of the guild members in here. "Oh right Natsu, get a guild mark at Mira" Erza said and I went to the white hair girl, who always fight with Erza. "Um... Mira-san.." I tried getting her attention then she looked at me "Oh hey Natsu! What you want now?" Mira asked me. "Erza said I should get a guild mark stamp that is she said, from you..." I asked shyly... ugh, i hate acting it but I need to.

Mira then blushed then her background shine then held herself or more like hugging herself giving me creeps "How cute..." she mumbled and a short white hair girl step in front of us. "Mira-nee, you are scaring him" I perhaps recall her name is Lisanna, said. They began to argue while I just waited for them to stop. I suddenly felt someone tap my shoulder, I looked at the person and it was the raven hair stripper, Gray. "Let's fight pinky!" he yelled while position in battle form. "No" I replied. "You chickening out? How pathetic and weak are you?" he asked me then my eyes are ready to turn bloody red but I controlled it. "May I ask, what did you say?" I asked politely, I am really trying to.

"I said how weak and pathetic are you"

"I think I heard the wrong words"

"No you didn't! I swear you are just weak and pathe–" I cut him off by giving him a punch on the face. He was suddenly sent to the other tables and he got up and looked at me while rubbing his forehead. "What was that for?!" he yelled at me.

I suddenly felt a dark giving presence just touched my shoulder. I looked at the person and saw Erza. "We do not fight here, and I will appreciate if you just follow it" she said coldly. "So? You're not the boss of me. On the other way, why should I follow your orders if you are not the master?" I said back to her while glaring, my dangerous warning glare at her like I want to rip out her soul. I can sense her horror through her eyes and I like to see it closer but I shook of that doings now. "What did you say?" she asked me very dangerous voice. "You heard me and I won't be repeating it" I said simply.

 _'Kill her'_

Huh? What was that? Is my other half started to go out of control or is it just me?

 _'KILL HER NOW!'_

Now it yelled through my head. I ignored it and return back to reality to see Erza her fist is about a meter to my face. I quickly dodged it and kicked her on the gut. She fell unconscious. "Whoa, is the armored girl just knocked out by a newbie?" Mira asked Erza while poking her cheek. "Shut up..." She manage to say in that state? She's a little strong if you ask me.

 _'Pathetic, you should've had killed her instead of knock out'_

Okay that's enough, I'M GONNA ANSWER THIS VOICE NOW!

 _'Good if you do'_

Okay maybe later...

 _'Hey!'_

"-atsu...NATSU!" gramps yelled at my ear. "What?!" I yelled back "Sorry for Erza's behavior earlier, she's always like that when she saw someone fighting" Gramps explained and apologize. "It's okay, if I were you, you better teach her about some manners and her behavior." I said and walked away until I heard gramps said. "I will promise" he said. I sat alone and far away from the others since they are afraid of me also.

 ***Natsu's mind***

 _'Why didn't you killed her? Nii-san will be disappointed to us'_

I had no intention of killing her. I don't care if Nii-san will be disappoint to us. You are you, me is me.

 _'You got it all wrong, you are me, me is you. We once have same body, mind and heart until we died. Eventually we are once revived by our beloved Nii-san until he sealed me inside of you until you just learn to control me'_

I don't get it, Nii-san just told me be who I am and follow your heart only, ignore the pains and the sorrow. Be happy and cheerful to make your life beautiful, is what he said only nothing else and who are you to tell me you are me?!

 _'As I told you, you are me, me is you. We are the same but Nii-san split our personality and sealed me. Have you not known that he was cursed?'_

No, wait cursed? What do you mean by that?

 _'As I thought, very well I'll explain to you if you can listen to me carefully while your other focus is on the reality'_

O-okay...in the inside I might be childish but on the outside, I'm very rude ain't I?

 _' You are correct. Now listen carefully. Nii-san and us along our family, was once a very quiet and peaceful family until we got ill. Our parents even him was very worried about us. They asked many doctors and nurses to heal us but they always said 'We do not know what this illness is since we never seen this kind of illness before. It's for the best that he should rest and take some medicine's and herbs'. Our parents want to heal us quickly but they got no choice but to follow the doctor's orders. One by one they made us rest and made us eat healthy food but it gotten worst than before. High fever came to us and we are burning hot at that time. Nii-san was the only one beside us while our parents were telling the doctors that our health was getting worst than before. This made them angry when the doctor said this 'As I said before, this illness is different from others so it's up to you how to heal him. I'm very sorry...' is what they said and our parents yelled. 'OUR SON IS ABOUT TO DIE DON'T YOU KNOW THAT?! WHAT KIND OF DOCTOR ARE YOU IF YOU DO NOT KNOW THIS ILLNESS?! PATHETIC!USELESS!' is what our parents said. Day by day, bit by bit, our life was getting eaten by the terrible unknown illness. Cough and cough, high fever getting increased, can't sleep peacefully since the cough gets in the way. That is our routine ever since we had that illness until one day, we coughed blood, fever was hotter than before and can burn their hands. Our family panicked and called an ambulance but the ambulance said 'We are very sorry but...our boss said to all ambulance we cannot help the Dragneel family since you are unpleasant and rude family they said. I wish we could help but someone is watching us. So very sorry...' they said and that is the day we said our last word and last breathe. 'I love all of you even you can't give me what I wanted the most...actually...my wanted the most is to have a loving peaceful family and that came true...I wish I could stay longer but it seems I can't anymore...I wish you all a happy family without me...Be...good...' is our last word and we let out our last breathe, happy and at the same time...s-'_

SHUT UP! JUST SHUT Up...please...

 _'I won't continue any longer and this is why I was here, to make you realize what this humans was for real and to kill them even tho we just met them'_

I...I won't still believe at you, I'll prove it that humans are kind and helpful with respect!

 _'Fine, prove it to me! I am your sorrow, anger, hate, sadness, dullness, petrified, Fear, Pain and Weakness! I'll be back until you learned your lesson Natsu!_

 ***End of Chat on Natsu's head***

He cut off... I can't stop smiling...Now...Ever since this day I didn't recognize that Gray Fullbuster became my stalker and my inner self was showing and I can't hear the other one's voice anymore... I'll seriously prove it to him thay humans are not selfish and disgusting!


	4. Chapter 4

***Time skip***

I'm now 18 years old, an idiot, cheerful giving smile guy and a one hell of a f*cking normal mage. No curse power, just an ordinary mage but dragonslayer. Ever since that day, my powers grew weak to weaker until I got scared to that armored girl, of coarse you know who I meant, it's Erza and got the same level as that hands- I mean, that stripper which he is now an S-class mage and me... NOT! I was so frustrated when he was get to be an S-class and not me!

 ***Flashback** *

 _Me and my partner/buddy, Happy was at the crowded guild and it's our guild. "Today I'm gonna announce who will become an S-class wizard so be quiet and hold your horses!" Gramps said on the stage and all of us calm down, I was even the one known the noisiest member there so I shut up also. "Okay now that was settled, the S-class mage is ...GRAY FULLBUSTER!" I was literally shocked and I suddenly out of nowhere, yelled angrily "WHY HIM?!" I yelled and they all look at me, shocked since I never yelled angrily before but I usually do that to enemies. "As that Natsu, we wish you will be the S-class mage but I realized suddenly that...you are not ready to become one and we decided Gray will be the one" gramps explained to me... I was not ready? How did I become not ready?_

 _I suddenly ran out of the guild with a little tears on my eyes and Happy trying to catch up to me. What have I done not to be ready?_

 ***End Flashback***

I was now sitting on the edge of the cliff, not far away from my house. Tears did not stop pouring through my eyes, when did I have last time talk to my other? I now wish I never said that I want to prove him that humans are not like that, they...didn't trust their family...

 _ **Finally you have realize what humans really are**_

 _I-I thought you won't talk to me unless I prove it to you that humans are not cruel?_

 _ **You know, you are such a forgetful demon now ever since I put away your demon powers**_

 _Hey!_

 _ **Okay okay...you actually didn't prove to me that humans are not cruel but now, you get out some negative emotions and it was from your heart and that made me talk to you once again.**_

 _Well, it's true that my negative emotions were from my heart but can I ask you something?_

 _ **Sure, ask me right away**_

 _I-is it true thay I am not ready to be an S-class mage?_

 **...**

 _I-it's true isn't it? T-thanks for th-_

 _ **BAKA! EVEN I DIDN'T STILL ANSWER YOUR QUESTION IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU ARE NOT READY!**_

 _*Flinch_ *

 _ ***Sigh* All humans are like that, humans, demons and even angels too were not ready for any challenge. Humans usually don't trust their same creature since they know they are not ready but they didn't realize also that...their self is not ready also and choosing others is not right, they should see their motive or see their real inner self and not the outer self. You are ready but on the outer self you are very childish and reckless so they didn't picked you but instead picked that stripper**_

 _Can you and I turn into a one person again, I don't want to be so happy now..._

 _ **You have finally learned a valuable lesson, remember this, when you and me turn into one once again, never trust anyone anymore and be aware of your surroundings. S-class or not, you are still strong and always ready for anything but some not... You can talk to me whenever you want as long as you accept yourself**_

 _Of coarse!_

 _Then let your new self begin..._

Then I suddenly felt a sharp pain through all of my body. I bit my bottom lip to prevent my scream but failed majorly. I scream to the sky and I know I will be heard all over the city. Pain, agony, sadness and all of my negative emotions returned to my already painful heart. I suddenly black out after the scream of my agony and sound of footsteps...

 ***Normal POV***

When Natsu blacked out, his team was looking for him at the same time and was about to call him until he fell. Gray ran to Natsu and catch him in his arms and put him down gently on the green plain grass. Happy, Lucy and Erza also ran towards were the two are and look for any sign of damage. "He seems to be alright and uninjured Erza, let's take him back to his house and let him re-" Gray was cut off "NO! We must take him to the infirmary! Hurry and carry him Gray!" Erza ordered him and Gray flinch and carried Natsu on his back. 'He's so light for a guy who eats so much' Gray thought and carried Natsu while walking with Erza, Lucy and Happy (AN: I shouldn't have Happy walking but...hmm...Nah!) to the guild.

Erza slam the guild door opened earning a few frightened and surprise members looking at her but she ignored it and gone straight to the infirmary along with Lucy ,Happy, Gray and an unconscious Natsu on his back.

When the team got inside they closed the door while Gray lay Natsu down the bed. Erza called Wendy and their Master while Lucy and Gray sat there waiting for Erza to return with the two while Happy sat beside Natsu, looking at him sadly and has a tiny tear on his round eyes.

The infirmary's door opened with a return Erza along with the two. Wendy look at Natsu's current state at first while Master Makarov seemed to be on guard?

-Outside the Infirmary-

While the team along with Wendy and the master, waiting for their answer what happen to Natsu. The guild members started to whisper about the current state the pinkette have. "Oh be quiet!" Gajeel yelled angrily at them and they stop and look at him for some reason why he want them to be quiet talking about the pinkette sorry state, they are just worried to their family member, is that wrong?

Gajeel notice this and their suddenly quietness to him. "Your whispering is more like yelling, you know dragon slayers has a sharp ears right?" Gajeel asked them, they nod "Then lower your voice more" Gajeel said and just received a nod again. He sighed and shut his eyes.

The infirmary door opened revealing the team along with Wendy and Master Makarov but there is one missing...Where is Happy? "Happy stayed with Natsu. His state was uninjured and just unconscious o it means his life was okay, nothing to worry about my children " Master Makarov said and they sighed in relief. "A-ano...Master, about that..." Wendy spoked with an unsure voice on her. "What is it Wendy?" Makarov's attention was on Wendy. "About Natsu-san state...I can sense something dark...very dark that scared me..." Wendy said while fidgeting. Master Makarov's eyes narrowed while the others were confused. "What did you mean by dark Wendy? Is it something we need to be all aware of?" one of the members asked her, she nod until Gajeel spoke. "Didn't you all sense it earlier?" all of them said no to the question Gajeel gave. "None huh? What that little girl said is true, salamander's presence is very dark and even me, I was scared for real. No shock for me that all of you didn't sense it but I was shocked that, even the Master here didn't sense it" Gajeel said while looking at Master Makarov. "No, even I, can sense it too. Yes, it was very dark that we must be all aware of. We do not know what kind it is but Levy-" Master Makarov looked at Levy's direction and she was just sit across the table with Gajeel in front if her. "-can you please search all kinds of dark magic we have at the Fairy Tail's library? We need to know what is that presence.. Can you take care of it?" Master Makarov asked. "O makasete kudasai!" Levy said while running towards where the library is.

The infirmary door was opened and the sound of creak. It reveal the already woke up Natsu with Happy on his shoulder. All of them even Master Makarov look at his face, his face has a dangerous expression for them but it was a bored expression that looks like he was awake all the time. His eyes were normal, nothing changed to him at all. "Natsu, are you alright now?" Lucy asked still worried for her best friend. "I'm fine, nothing to worry about..." Natsu replied in a bored voice. All of them looked still worried to him but let it aside as long as he was awake and alive, not in danger...

 _ **Not happy you are awake and see your family again?**_

 __The voice in Natsu's head said

 _Happy or not, I might be happy now but as I told you before, I do not want to be happy now so leave me alone for the day!_

Natsu said angrily to the voice

 _ **Okay, okay...No need to be angry... Talk to me whenever you like it, got it?**_

 __The voice said and asked

 _Hai hai..._

Natsu replied

Natsu suddenly covered himself in his flames then disappeared. The guild members were surprised and some were worried even the team Natsu and Master Makarov. All of them searched him now but none of them know that he just teleport himself back to his home.

-Far far away from Magnolia-

A hooded person was smiling unknown crazy for some reason and was called many names. But there is one name that he just accept and that is 'that'. He smiled at the orb he was holding that Natsu is on it, looking at his bored expression that the hooded person captured it. "You've grown so much...Natsu..." the hooded person said out of blue. The hooded person turned around and started to walk, leading a huge city. "We will meet again...Natsu Dragneel..." and with that while walking away.


	5. AN

About this story guys, I won't update it cause I was very busy but if I have some more and lots of free time, I might update it but thanks guys who like this story this much but if you have a wattpad, my other story there was also the same but also have many chapters now. So IF you only had wattpad, you might want to go ahead first. My name there is Natsumi_20 and have 4 stories.


	6. My deepest apology

p style="text-align: center;"strongClearly,some of you have forgotten about me. Its fine, I don't need to hear that I am right. So anyway-/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThis is my deepest apology everyone. For ll those who waited for me to update my stories, sorry that I left it ciffhanger and waited for me to update. Please understand that I have a writers bock and had a depression ahead of me. All of us writers do have a time to rest you know./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSo lets change the topic, I have lost a bit of interest on Fairy Tail. No, its not that I don't like it anymore, its just...uhmmm. too much? I don't clearly know but I hope you understand. I will still continue and finish the stories I have made. Once you saw me publish a new book when one of the unfinished books were done, then it is no longer Fairy Tail. May or maybe, I'm not exactly sure also if I should stop writing about it./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongAnyways, that's all I have to say and thank you for your cooperation./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongLove you guys/strong/p


End file.
